


Machine Empathy

by Chronometry (Fenix85647)



Series: Tales of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix85647/pseuds/Chronometry
Summary: A good starship captain can tell immediately when something's wrong with his ship just by feeling it fly. Kai Verrum isn't a good starship captain.He's agreatstarship captain.
Series: Tales of the Old Republic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831849
Kudos: 4





	Machine Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anyone who's had to share their car with someone else and found that the tiny changes they made while driving definitely do not _feel_ tiny.

Kai Verrum ( _Captain_ Kai Verrum, he would insist to anyone mistaking him for just your average spacer) stepped out of the airlock into _his ship_ , closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The _Lodestar_ ’s atmosphere seemed sweeter every time he came back, but this time it was like pure millaflower. It smelled like home…

“Uhh, Captain? You doin’ okay there?”

“Just basking in the moment, Corso. I’ve got my ship back, Skavak’s ship _less_ , and once again all is right with the galaxy.”

Kai opened his eyes again, sidestepped the shiny new protocol droid that Skavak must’ve _so_ _graciously donated_ to the cause, and made a beeline for the cockpit, vaulting over the holotable in a move that he definitely hadn’t practiced in his spare time and was totally spur of the moment, spacer’s honor.

“Alright, first things first, let’s get my baby back in the big open black.”

The moment he sat down in the pilot’s chair, he felt it. His eyes widened, his field of vision slowly turning red as he realised what Skavak had done.

“That scum-sucking _bantha-herding SON OF AN AKK-DOG_!”

* * *

Corso, startled by the stream of invective spewing from a man who he had seen keep his cool even while under Imperial fire, rushed to the cockpit. “Captain, what happened?”

The numerous insults to Skavak’s parentage and assertions that he liked mynocks in _that manner_ did not let up, and in Corso's experience, that meant the situation was best dealt with by stepping back and letting a guy just vent.

After a solid thirty seconds of very creative swearing, Kai visibly collected himself.

“He messed with all my settings, Corso! I had this seat set up just _right_ , and he comes in here and screws everything up! Death’s too good for him, now, I’m gonna make him _suffer._ ”

“Well, lotta that stuff we pulled on Coruscant’s a good start, I reckon.”

Kai smirked. “Heh, Bothan nether rot. Classic.” He sighed, and started the long and tedious process of setting everything back _just so_. “You don’t mess with a man’s ship, Corso. You just _don’t_. That’s like, number four of the ten worst things you can do to a spacer.”

“I feel ya on that one, Cap. Hey, I’m gonna go take a look around, maybe see if Skavak left Torchy lying around somewhere in here.”

“Go right ahead, buddy. I'll give you the grand tour once we're cruising safe. Just, uh, hold onto something while I take us up, _Lodestar_ kicks a little when she leaves atmo.”

“Is that normal?”

Corso could swear that the smile on Kai’s face actually lit the room up.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
